Takluk
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Keduanya terjebak dalam ketidakwarasan. [untuk ulang tahun Akashi Seijuurou]


**Takluk**

 **Disklaimer:** _Kuroko no Basuke_ merupakan properti sah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 _dark romance._

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

Suatu sore di hari Sabtu yang muram, Hayama mendapati Akashi tengah bersandar di sofa dengan kedua mata terpejam. Tahu Akashi tidak benar-benar tidur, Hayama mengambil ruang kosong di sebelah Akashi dan meletakkan salah satu cangkir berisi kopi panas ke atas meja.

"Kopi?"

Dan Hayama mengamati kelopak mata Akashi yang terbuka, pandangan yang tepat tertuang padanya, lantas Akashi duduk dengan benar. "Terima kasih."

Hayama menikmati kopinya sendiri. Bangga karena rasa kopinya pas, sesuai dengan selera. Sementara ketika dilihatnya ke arah kirinya, Akashi pun menikmati secangkir kopi lain buatannya. Tidak ada ekspresi apa pun. Diam-diam Hayama merasa kecewa. Walau sudah hafal berapa blok gula yang Akashi butuhkan, tetap saja Hayama penasaran; mungkin saja kopi buatannya tadi terlalu manis atau malah kurang gula. Bisa saja, tapi Akashi tidak berkata apa-apa.

Menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Akashi sensasinya selalu sama; kalau tidak terlalu menyenangkan untuk Hayama, berarti terlalu membosankan. Akashi serius sekali terhadap segalanya—urusan pendidikan, pekerjaan atau apalah yang dilimpahkan ayahnya, dan sebagainya itulah, Hayama sudah tidak tahu apalagi.

Kadang semuanya terlalu biasa saja. Kalau boleh Hayama bilang, sesungguhnya rasa bosannya sudah mencapai puncak.

"Hei, Akashi," panggil Hayama sembari meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang tinggal separuh ke atas meja. Bola matanya bergulir, menatap Akashi yang hanya balik menatapnya lewat sudut mata. Hayama membuang napas, "Bagaimana kalau kita putus saja?"

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi memukulnya. Akashi benar-benar memukul Hayama dengan sangat keras.

Tepat setelah pipi kirinya mendapat pukulan, tubuh Hayama dibanting keras ke atas lantai. Hayama bisa mendengar meja ditendang, terguling, dan cangkir kopi yang jatuh—dan pecah. Baru saja Hayama meresapi cairan berbau amis di dalam mulutnya ketika perutnya ditekan dengan keras—atau lebih tepatnya, diduduki Akashi tanpa perasaan.

Hayama praktis terbatuk, yang kemudian langsung tersedak dengan cairan menjijikkan di dalam mulutnya. Akashi marah besar—Hayama tahu dengan pasti. Karena ketika Hayama memberanikan diri menatap Akashi yang duduk di atas perutnya, iris Akashi sewarna dalam—gelap dan pekat. Napas Akashi terdengar berat.

"Aka—"

"Berani mengulanginya lagi, Kotarou?" Akashi memotong, sambil menekan leher Hayama lengan kiri sementara rambut ditarik keras sampai Hayama nyaris tidak bisa merasakan kepalanya sendiri.

Ini dia. Satu dari sekian banyak hal yang paling mengerikan adalah membuat Akashi marah. Akashi itu gila, omong-omong. Hayama tidak lagi terkejut ketika Akashi tiba-tiba melukai orang lain karena orang itu ketahuan menyukai Hayama. Atau ketika Akashi tiba-tiba melenyapkan seseorang karena melakukan satu-dua hal yang tidak Akashi sukai. Atau ketika Akashi menyakiti diri sendiri atau Hayama karena ada hal-hal yang tidak Akashi setujui—atau ketika Akashi mengucap suatu janji.

Tetap saja, Hayama tidak menyangka Akashi benar-benar semurka ini. Ucapannya tadi memang kurang ajar, Hayama sadar. Sekarang, bagaimana cara Hayama agar membuat Akashi memaafkan dirinya?

Hayama tidak bisa meneguk ludah—cairan menjijikkan dalam mulutnya masih ada dan Akashi menekan lehernya. Bernapas saja Hayama lakukan dengan susah payah. Sepasang mata Akashi masih menuangkan tatapan penuh pada Hayama—jenis tatapan yang dalam dan menjerat.

"A-aku … minta putus." Hayama tersiksa, Akashi makin menyiksa. "Lupakan … saja. Tidak jadi—"

"Hm, lupakan?" Ada senyum miring yang Akashi ciptakan, praktis membuat Hayama kelimpungan. "Kaupikir bakal semudah itu, Kotarou? Nah, sekarang, mari lihat apa yang bisa kaulakukan."

Tidak bisa berpikir. Hayama jelas tidak bisa berpikir. Lehernya ngilu, kulit kepalanya perih, dan perutnya ditekan—tambahkan; kedua lengannya ditekan menggunakan lutut. Akashi tidak punya hati dan perasaan, memang. Dan Hayama jelas takluk di bawah Akashi, apa yang diharapkan lagi oleh Akashi, memangnya?

Hayama menggigiti bibirnya sendiri. Semua rasa sakit ini bisa membuatnya gila. "Lepaskan?" Akashi tidak bergerak. "Bicara … normal—AH!" Hayama tahu ada percikan nyala api yang dilihatnya di balik kelopak mata ketika Akashi menekan lehernya, kemudian melepasnya sebentar hanya untuk memukul pipinya—dan kembali menekan lehernya.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin putus dariku?" Suara Akashi terdengar jelas di telinga—seakan diteriakkan dengan lantang, padahal tidak. "Padahal kalau kau minta, aku pasti akan memberimu mataku, kakiku, tanganku, jantungku—"

"Akashi, kau gila."

Hayama mendesis panjang dan menutup sepasang matanya ketika Akashi tiba-tiba mengangkat kepala Hayama dan menabrakkannya ke atas lantai. Satu kali, tapi cukup membuat Hayama melihat lebih banyak percikan nyala api di balik kelopak matanya.

"Aku memang gila." Bisikan Akashi yang tepat di telinga kanannya berhasil membuat Hayama mengejang hebat. "Tapi, Hayama, aku bersedia memberikan segalanya, sudah seharusnya aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, benar?"

Kalau saja Hayama tidak ingat dirinya sedang berada dalam situasi gawat, tatapan dalam dan tajam Akashi yang didapatkannya tepat di atas wajahnya sudah pasti membuat Hayama terpikat—dan tejerat lagi dan lagi.

Senyum miring Akashi terbit lagi. "Yah, itu terserah padamu. Silakan saja meminta putus dariku sebanyak yang kaumau." Hayama menarik napas panjang, sadar benar-benar telah takluk. "Perlu diingat, kau tidak mungkin bisa lepas dariku, Kotarou."

Dan setelahnya, Akashi menciuminya seperti orang gila—kasar dan liar. Hayama bisa merasakan kopi yang diminum Akashi, meski samar karena bercampur dengan darah dalam mulutnya. Kepala Hayama penuh—oleh Akashi dan Akashi yang diraungkannya lewat jantungnya yang bekerja terlalu keras.

Nah, sekarang tebak, siapa yang tidak waras di antara mereka?

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Selamat ulang tahun untuk Akashi Seijuurou!

Ah, _rating_ M memang sengaja saya sematkan(?) menyangkut isinya yang bagi saya agak 'keras'. Bukan apa-apa, sih, tapi hubungan yang 'gila' seperti ini bagi saya lebih pantas untuk ukuran M. Kalau saya salah, boleh dikoreksi, kok.

Omong-omong, adakah yang suka Akashi/Hayama juga?

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
